1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cargo support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved kayak deck rack assembly wherein the same is arranged for mounting of cargo relative to a kayak when limited cargo space is available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kayak structure as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,666, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,720, indicating a pack assembly arranged for mounting to a kayak. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,891 and 4,596,346 indicate the use of motorcycle and bicycle rack structure of tubular construction.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for deck rack structure associated in particular with a kayak, wherein kayaks are availed of limited cargo space and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.